


Mummy's Marriage

by Ebenbild



Series: The Granger Relation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebenbild/pseuds/Ebenbild
Summary: When Mummy met Daddy or how did Mummy's sons react when Mummy told them she would remarry?The story of Mr and Mrs Granger long before Hermione was born.





	1. Sherlock's Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Placing: Before Hermione was born.

* * *

# Sherlock

(Sherlock Holmes)

 

* * *

 

 

„Mummy,“ Sherlock greeted his mother while sitting down. His eyes narrowed the moment he read the body language of his mother.

“Sherlock,” she said with a smile, and she was oddly… glowing.

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed further.

“You met someone,” he accused her.

His mother’s eyes softened.

“I did,” she said, not bothering to lie to her observant son.

Sherlock looked her up and down.

“It’s serious,” Sherlock said.

His mother inclined her head.

“It is,” she agreed. “We met some month ago.”

“You met on the dentist conference you attended last summer in York,” Sherlock deduced. “You sat next to each other and you stroke up a conversation with him about the lecturer. At the end of the day he asked you out and you agreed.”

His mother smiled.

“Actually, I asked him out,” she corrected her son and Sherlock cursed.

“There’s always something I miss,” he grumbled.

His mother just smiled indulgingly.

“You’re human, Sherlock,” she said. “Of course there’ll be things you miss.”

Her son shot his mother a disgruntled look, but said nothing further.

His mother reached out to him and patted his hand.

“Don’t worry about it, Sherlock,” she told him. “You miss far less than the average human.”

Sherlock snorted and shook his head, lowering his gaze to look at the table of the restaurant they met in.

“Less isn’t enough,” he told her, then suddenly his eyes widened and his gaze flickered up to his mother’s face.

“You’re not here to tell me about your relationship with your boyfriend,” he said, his voice accusing. “You’re here to tell me you want to marry him.”

His mother smiled at him.

“I am and I do,” his mother agreed with her son.

“So I’m getting a stepfather,” Sherlock concluded a bit disgruntled, then his sighed. “Well… if you must!”

The mother smiled.

“I must,” she said amused and Sherlock shot her an unhappy look.

“Don’t look at me like that, Sherlock,” his mother said with a smile. “I’m sure you’ll like your new brothers and sister.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened in fear.

“Brothers and sister?” He repeated – for once not minding to repeat something someone else said, too shocked to actually care.

His mother patted his hand again.

“He’s got five sons and a daughter,” she told him with a smile. “I’m sure, you’ll get along splendidly.”

Sherlock stared at his mother.

“I don’t get along with those three brothers I already have, Mummy,” he exclaimed horrified. “I actually don’t need six further siblings I won’t get along with!”

His mother just patted his hand.

“You’re a doomsayer, Sherlock,” she said amused. “I’m quite sure, there will be at least one new sibling you will get along with – just give it a try!”

Sherlock shot her a disbelieving look.

“I tried the sibling thing already, Mummy,” he said. “After Mycroft, Ant and Sherrinford, I’m quite sure that I already gave it more than one try.”

“Anthony,” his mother corrected him with narrowed eyes. “Your brother’s name is Anthony.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

“Ant,” he insisted and his mother sighed and shook her head, giving up on the name issue she had been discussing with her sons since Sherlock had been born.

Instead, his mother returned to the issue at hand.

“Sherlock,” she said with a sigh. “I know that you’re pretty antisocial – but you have to try a bit, especially if they’re going to be your new siblings.”

Sherlock scoffed.

“I won’t keep you from marrying the man,” he said.

“Brandton,” his mother informed him. “His name is Brandton Granger.”

“Whatever,” Sherlock said. “I won’t stop you from marrying him – but I won’t go and meet my new… ‘siblings’. I’ve already had more than enough of that sort with those three I have to call siblings – especially Mycroft.”

His mother rolled her eyes fondly.

“Mycroft is a good brother,” she said.

Sherlock scoffed.

“He’s a controlling –“

“Sherlock!”

Sherlock frowned at his mother but didn’t speak further.

His mother sighed and shook his head.

“Alright,” she said in the end. “Let’s agree to disagree.”

For a moment, she scrutinized her son, then she spoke up again.

“If you don’t want to meet your new siblings, you won’t have to,” she said. “I won’t force you – but I want you to not forget that you have more siblings from now on.”

Sherlock shot her a dark look.

“As if I could ever forget something like that,” he said unhappily. “May I go now?”

With a sigh, his mother nodded and watched her son leaving the restaurant while she pondered his future.

It would take nearly twenty years until she would talk about that issue with her third-born son again.

“So,” she said while looking at her son sitting in front of her, again at the table of a restaurant. “Are you still thinking that there’s no way that you could get along with at least one of your siblings?”

Sherlock leaned back in his chair, his face disgruntled, but not totally displeased.

“John,” he said slowly. “I never thought that… John…”

His mother smiled at him.

“Yes,” she said. “John.”

Then she scrutinized her son, before she smiled again.

“John’s something else, isn’t he?” she said fondly.

For a moment, Sherlock stared into nothingness, then he sighed and inclined his head.

“He is,” he agreed, then his eyes widened. “And at least as a sibling, I can visit him in his hospital room as a relative!”

Yes, Sherlock’s mother figured fondly, her son had always been more interested in practicability than emotions – even if his older brother John had obviously managed to reach those by Sherlock as well.

Then Sherlock’s eyes lit up with mischief.

“You’ll have to talk to Mycroft,” he pointed out. “He has kidnapped John more than once! That’s not a way to treat a brother!”

His mother raised an eyebrow.

“It isn’t,” she agreed. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him the moment I see him next.”

Unfortunately or fortunately, she would see him next the day her youngest child, Hermione, brought home her boyfriend for the first time. Sadly enough that meant, that there were other priorities than the kidnapping habits of the oldest brother of the Holmes-Granger family…

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft contemplates Mummy's future husband...

* * *

# Mycroft

(Mycroft Holmes)

 

* * *

 

Mycroft Holmes stared at his mother piercingly.

He had been waiting for her at one of the more expensive restaurants in the middle of London. She smiled at him while coming up to their table.

“So…” he said slowly the moment she reached the table. “You want to marry.”

“Yes,” his mother said and sat down on the other side of the table. “And I’m here to talk about it.”

Mycroft just continued to stare.

“Do I have to have a talk with him?” He asked his mother as slowly as he had spoken before while contemplating the warehouse he could use for his interrogation.

His mother frowned at him.

“Which warehouse are you contemplating?” She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Mycroft sighed.

“Mummy…”

She just raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t contemplate anything like that at all,” she told him coolly.

Mycroft opened his mouth as if to object before closing it again.

He knew his mother – and his mother knew him even better than he her. There was no way that she didn’t know what he had planned to do.

There was no way to lie to her.

He sighed.

“I contemplated the one near Kensington,” he confessed finally.

His mother raised an eyebrow at him.

“The dark and dankly one near Kensington Gardens?” She asked with a frown.

Mycroft inclined his head.

“Exactly that one,” he replied.

His mother rolled her eyes.

“If you have to use a warehouse, why that one?” She asked him. “There are some nice ones at the Themes and in Greenford as well.”

Mycroft contemplated those warehouses his mother had suggested.

“The first one isn’t dankly enough,” he told her finally. And the one in Greenford is too new.”

“And the one in Northold?” She asked.

“Another possibility,” he agreed.

His mother sighed and shook her head.

“No,” she finally said. “I’m sure we don’t need a warehouse for Brandton. He’s fine without it. I’m just here to tell you that I’m marrying and that you will have some new relation.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at that.

“Some?” He repeated, with a frown.

“Some,” his mother confirmed.

Mycroft’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean with ‘some’?” He asked her coolly.

“I meant that it’s more than one,” his mother told him matter-of-factly.

Mycroft frowned.

“He has brothers?” He asked.

“That, too,” his mother agreed. “But those aren’t the ones I’m talking about.”

Mycroft contemplated that.

“He has some children already?” He asked.

“He does,” she told him amused. “Six, to be exact.”

This time, Mycroft stared at his mother unhappily.

“Six?” He repeated. “That… sounds like a lot of work.”

His mother sighed.

“You don’t have to look after all of them,” she told him. “You’re not responsible for all your new siblings.”

Mycroft frowned.

“I know you said that to me as well when Anthony, Sherlock and Sherrinford were born,” he said with a frown. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I had to look after them in the end anyway.”

His mother just raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’ve always been a bit overprotective,” she said amused. “Don’t you think that they might not need your help?”

Mycroft just frowned.

His mother sighed.

“The oldest is a year older than you,” she said. “I think he can protect his siblings as well as you can.”

Mycroft stared at his mother.

“There’s no-one who can protect his siblings as well as I can,” he told her matter-of-factly.

His mother smiled at him.

“You’re right,” she told him smiling. “But that doesn’t change the fact that they have their own older brother – a brother who’s even older than you and might not like it that you meddle in his siblings lives.”

Mycroft frowned at her.

“You met him?” He asked coolly.

His mother sighed.

“As far as I know,” she finally said slowly. “He took his youngest siblings and vanished without a trace.”

Mycroft’s eyes narrowed.

“I don’t think that that’s something a good older brother should do,” he replied icily. “I guess I will have to take up that mantle. What are my new siblings’ names?”

His mother just looked at him fondly.

“Oh, Mycroft,” she said lovingly and shook her head at him.

It would take years for Mycroft to actually trace down all his new siblings – but finally, nearly fifteen years later he had them all under his protective shield…

“Mycroft, really! Can’t you finally stop dogging me? I thought after you finally found out that I’m your brother that those damn kidnap-attempts would finally stop!”

“John…”

“No, Sherlock, keep out of it!”

“John, I’m not ‘dogging’ you!”

“So your people following me around and then asking me to step into your car was just my imagination?”

“Of course not, John! But that’s Mycroft for you!”

“I’m his brother!”

“So? I’m his brother as well and he controls everything that has to do with my life since I was a baby! Believe me, now that he knows it will just get worse, not better!”

John groaned.

“Ta for that, Sherlock,” he said. “That’s the last thing I actually wanted to know!”

Sadly enough, he had no say in that as long as Mycroft was the oldest brother in the Granger-Holmes household – and since Barney Barton’s death fourteen years ago, that was exactly what he was! And of course, Mycroft would act like an older brother should…

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
